


Watanuki

by foggraven



Series: MicroFiction [2]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Microfic, Oneshot, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggraven/pseuds/foggraven
Summary: Everyone talks, but no one knows





	Watanuki

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the same time as the old water spirit scene in the movie.

Today a very important visitor is visiting the Bath house.

He is a man, tall and thin, with strange mismatched eyes, black hair and pale skin. Clothed in exotic splendour, his bearing is lazily elegant.

Sen hears the workers whisper that he's the disciple of a witch more powerful than Haku's own mistress, the other's say he's here on business with Yubaba. 

Though he is no slave like Haku he is loyal to his Mentor.

The other guests make way for him as he walks, and the workers are told to tend to his every need. 

He seems aloof and untouchable, standing above the rabble of the Bathhouse, like something beyond human or spirit. 

Some whisper that he is even more powerful than the mistress of the Bathhouse herself. If he is, and the almost tangible sense of mysticism that emanates from him lends credit to the thought, then just how powerful must his mistress, the one they call Yuuko be, Sen wonders? 

It is said that she has the power to grant any wish, but at a price. 

Watanuki, for that is the man's name, is the talk of the Bathhouse. 

What is his purpose here, everyone wonders? Perhaps he is here to grant a wish or collect payment? No one knows but they all talk.


End file.
